Narnia Mad-Libs
by elfchicks
Summary: Alright, everybody! Now's your chance for some fun and randomness. Let the libs begin! See inside for full instructions.


Narnia Mad Lib #1 - "The Battle"

_Aranel Carnilino_

Okay, all you Narnia fans! Here's a fun and amusing game we can play. All you gotta do is make a list of the required parts of speech in a review and I'll update each "chapter" with the words you've chosen to make a random, crazy Narnia story.

Ready? Set? ROAR!

adj.—

creature—

noun—

past tense verb—

plural exotic creature—

same as previous—

adverb—

plural noun—

plural noun—

past tense verb—

plural noun—

liquid—

present tense verb—

creature—

present tense verb—

noun—

noun—

noun—

plural noun—

command—

color—

adverb—

past tense verb—

weapon—

creature—

creature—

part of an animal—

past tense verb—

plural noun—

past tense verb—

noun—

color—

a mineral—

kitchen appliance—

past tense verb—

noun—

past tense verb—

said kitchen appliance—

past tense verb relating to said kitchen appliance—

liquid—

verb—

unit of time—

plural sharp object—

verb—

dumb name—

body part—

said dumb name—

said mineral—

small object—

past tense adjective—

* * *

**Mad-Lib #1 Example: "The Battle," with parts of speech provided by my charming younger sister.**

Peter Pevensie was about to engage in a flimsy battle with the Brown Witch. His vast army stretched into the distance behind him, and he had the mighty General Orieus, the butler, at his side. When the New York and her army flocked, Peter decided to send in the cockatiels. The cockatiels flew greenly to drop men on them. Many women were craiged, but they kept coming. Gradually, crabs rolled in, and acid poured from the sky, braying everyone. Otmin, the bum, grunted, "Look to the crumpet!" The entire enemy looked up to see Corin Thunderfist. However, since it was only a bit of pants, they paid it no heed.

"I have no interest in coconuts. Squish them all!" ordered the Brown Witch.

Orieus, Peter, and all the others fought stinkily. Orieus crabbed his Go, go Gadget through a pig, Peter's unicorn gored a Bulgy Bear with its ear, and the archers bit many bricks.

For however many they lit, there never seemed to be any lack of Caspians. The Brown Witch was turning everyone to diamonds with her microwave. When Edmund, who kicked a table, ate her microwave, the witch microwaved him with it. Then, he fell with green tea with soy milk pouring from the wound. Thinking he was dead, the witch went to Vulcan death grip Peter. They dueled for what seemed like seconds, and then the witch had him down with her can-openers crossed at his neck.

Before she could smell him, however, Edgar Butler, the great Lion, returned with reinforcements, attacked her, and bit her tail. Then Edgar Butler and Lucy went about the battlefield restoring the diamond statues and healing the wounded with a booger. Narnia was eaten!

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for playing, **Linorien**. Here's your mad-lib. I think it turned out pretty random and awesome. :D _

**Mad-Lib #1: "The Battle," with parts of speech provided by Linorien.**

Peter Pevensie was about to engage in a slippery battle with the Plaid Witch. His vast army stretched into the distance behind him, and he had the mighty General Orieus, the Giant Squid, at his side. When the table and her army spat, Peter decided to send in the cockatoos. The cockatoos flew swiftly to drop blankets on them. Many flash drives were cuddled, but they kept coming. Gradually, door handles rolled in, and hydrochloric acid poured from the sky, murdering everyone. Otmin, the stick insect, printed, "Look to the clock!" The entire enemy looked up to see wind chimes. However, since it was only a bit of bookmark, they paid it no heed.

"I have no interest in spotlights. Fire them all!" ordered the Plaid Witch.

Orieus, Peter, and all the others fought willowish-ly. Orieus threw his mechanical pencil through an Orca whale, Peter's unicorn gored a catfish with its claw, and the archers colored many clothespins.

For however many they strangled, there never seemed to be any lack of lampshades. The Plaid Witch was turning everyone to opals with her toaster. When Edmund, who impaled a picture, smiled at her toaster, the witch exploded him with it. Then, he fell with molten lava pouring from the wound. Thinking he was dead, the witch went to fly Peter. They dueled for what seemed like light years, and then the witch had him down with her arrowheads crossed at his neck.

Before she could skip him, however, Git, the great Lion, returned with reinforcements, attacked her, and bit her kidney. Then Git and Lucy went about the battlefield restoring the opal statues and healing the wounded with a hair tie. Narnia was highlighter yellow!

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for participating, **Anne**! Some pretty great libs in here. My favorite is Edmund haunting the Witch's refrigerator and then her, in turn, freezing him in it. :D  
_

**Mad-Lib #1: "The Battle," with parts of speech provided by ****Anne Onymus.**

Peter Pevensie was about to engage in a sticky battle with the Yellow Witch. His vast army stretched into the distance behind him, and he had the mighty General Orieus, the turkey, at his side. When the cake and her army buttoned, Peter decided to send in the tarsiers. The tarsiers flew blankly to drop pencils on them. Many penguins were blurted, but they kept coming. Gradually, hairs rolled in, and root beer poured from the sky, cooking everyone. Otmin, the dolphin, splatted, "Look to the mirror!" The entire enemy looked up to see shoes. However, since it was only a bit of ointment, they paid it no heed.

"I have no interest in straws. Charge them all!" ordered the Red Witch.

Orieus, Peter, and all the others fought stickily. Orieus winged his Q-tip through a wasp, Peter's unicorn gored a kitten with its whisker, and the archers banged many tornadoes.

For however many they shouted, there never seemed to be any lack of bacon. The Orange-and-Maroon-Plaid Witch was turning everyone to quartz with her refrigerator. When Edmund, who giggled a ceiling, haunted her refrigerator, the witch froze him with it. Then, he fell with lemonade pouring from the wound. Thinking he was dead, the witch went to ring Peter. They dueled for what seemed like nanoseconds, and then the witch had him down with her Ginsu knives crossed at his neck.

Before she could drum him, however, Herbert, the great Lion, returned with reinforcements, attacked her, and bit her leg. Then Herbert and Lucy went about the battlefield restoring the quartz statues and healing the wounded with a penlight. Narnia was buttoned!


End file.
